2018-05-07 Fender Bender Friends
There had been an accident on the interstate, and the driver had decided to reroute the black sedan through Bludhaven on the way back from a doctor's appointment. Sabrielle had been in the backseat with a book, and hadn't minded the detour, she trusted the man behind the wheel. Despite the trust, and the driver's reputation, there was no helping what happened. Two cars collided, and then the black sedan was the third, throwing Sabrielle against the seatbelt hard enough to make her winded. The problem was trying to get her air back, even as the semi-famous redhead opens the door for more air, taking off that seatbelt. It just so happens that Officer Dick Grayson has patrol duties near the accident site and is the first car to respond. He gets ther shortly after the accident and notices the redhead through the open door and of course notices her condition and heads over to her, "Ma'am Are you all right? Were you injured?" He leans in to chek her pulse and respiration. There's a flap of a hand, with a heck of a rock attached, as she looks embarrassed. "Just.. a little panic. I think. Surprised, it's just a little hard to get my air back." Big blue eyes look up at him with the attempt of a smile, all surrounded by a tumble of red curls. If the Officer follows the news or social media at all, he'll probably recognize her as the better half to Tony Stark. "The accident on the highway, so we went this way." Officer Grayson nods to her, "Yeah that is causeing a lot mroe traffic than normal on the streets." He notices the rin and does recognize her, he is not much for celebrity gossip but Tony stark is a man you tend to keep track of. He asks her, "Did you see what caused this one?" He asks of the accident that is much closer than on the highway. "I'll bet." There's still that smile. "I didn't, sorry. Windows back here are tinted and I was reading." A hand pushes back through her hair, brushing it back from her face. "I thought I heard a crash just before everything jerked." She bites at her bottom lip, a hand rubbing over her obviously rounded midsection. Officer Grayson looks down at the belly and then bakc ot her, "Is everything alright?" He asks, "Do you need me to call an ambulence?" He asks. "Anything I can get for you, Ithere is bottle water in my squadcar." "I think an ambulance might be overkill, Officer." Sabrielle will smile, her voice curling with that southern accent. "Though a hand up would be great. I think maybe pacing a bit might help." Officer Grayson nods ot her and blushes just a bit, "Sorry." he offers her his hand ot help her out, "Not really sure how to handle a situation like this." He gestures towrd her midsection to let her know he doesn't mean a traffic accident. "You uncomfortable around pregnant woman, you mean?" She beams up at him as she gets to her feet, taking a moment to make sure she has her balance. "I promise the belly doesn't bite." Officer Grayson shakes his head, "Not really uncomfortable just unexpeirenced, and well not sure how the jostle from the accident muight effect things." He stay near her for a few moment to make sure she has her balance. "Well, you're a man, at least from what I can see." She'll tease, even as she takes a few steps, testing herself. "Last I checked, y'all don't get pregnant." Officer Grayson nods, "Thanks goodness for that." he teases back and then laughs a little, "Well except for that one Arnold movie." He shurgs, "Just make sure you let me know if you need anything." Sabrielle laughs, before her breath catches, a hint of paleness. Her hand switches from the bump in the front to the arch of the back. "Is there a way to quietly get me out of here, Officer? I should probably call my doctor." Officer Grayson nods to her, "Sure, I mean you weren't driving so your driver can handle the offical accident statements and paperwork." he moves closer to offer her asisstance in moving, as another car pulls up to cover the scene, Dick briefs the other officer and then offers to Sabrielle, "I could give you a ride ma'am. There's a look up from under lashes. "I didn't want to make you more uncomfortable, officer. I just think I'm in false labor again. It's something common with the first baby and stress. I think a car accident qualifies." There's that hint of a smile, those blue eyes laser bright. Officer Grayson shakes his head, "Don't worry about me, like the job description says I am here to protect and serve, if you need a ride I can do it." he smiles, "And with labour invovled I would say it is better to be safe than sorry." Sabrielle blushes. "It's probably more false contractions, but.. " she pauses, looking away and then back up. "Let's err on the side of caution? I don't want to be standing around and have it be real." Officer Grayson nods, "Exactly." He leads her over to his partol car and opens the pasengers side door and helps her in asking, "Who is your doctor?" He asks since he does want to take he to the right place. "Private practice. I don't know if he has rights at the.. local hospital here. I was planning on going to cedar-sinai, when the time came. Husband insists on security. " There's another smile, before she's trying to gracefully get into the car. It's not easy! "I understand if you can't take me there." Officer Grayson nods to her, "Well I think I can." he smiles, "After all it should not take too long." He gets into the drivers side once she is safely in the passengers seat and calls into dispatch with the situation. He starts to head out towards New York and the hospital, no sirens yet because she requested quiet. "Don't worry about security ma'am yu are safe with me." Sabrielle turns her head, flashing him a bright, near dazzling smile. "Oh no, I feel completely safe here with you. It's more the hospital itself. My husband is sort of well known in certain circles, and tabloids love pictures they shouldn't have." Officer Grayson nods, "I can understand that, my step-father had a lot of the same issues." he smiles, after all depending on how much she followed the tabloids back a few year she might recognize the ward of Bruce Wayne. He adds, "Well I will also try to keep the press at bay." "Well, I won't treat you as anyone but yourself, if you'll do me the same kindness?" She's at least not one of those women who think that who she is married to actually matters to a police officer. A hand runs up and down along that curve. "I appreciate your kindness." Officer Grayson nodsto her, "That sounds like a fair deal to me." He nods to her, "Just doing my job, contrary to what the news tells you there are a few good cops in Bludhaven." "I generally don't believe assumptive bad press, especially about cops. My father was one, you see. " There's that smile again, even as she just seems to be staring out the windshield. Officer Grayson nods and asks, "What department was he with?" he asks, "I know quite a few of the older officers in Gotham and Bludhaven, even the retired ones." he us happy ot chat with her as he drives glad to kepe her mind off the contractions whether real or false. "This was down south, back home in L'siana."Sabrielle says, a faint shake of her head. "But we don't have a Broadway down home, so here I am." Officer Grayson nods and smiles, "I see." He nods, "Gotham is the closest thing I have to a back home, I moved there when I was 8." He doesn't go into that further infact after he seays that there is a distinct awkward pause. There's a sadness in blue eyes that isn't hers, as she looks at him. "But you have a home to go to, now. That's the bright side." She's trying to be an optimist, even as she stills a long moment. Officer Grayson nods to her, "I do." he grins, "In fact it was not far from where you had your accident." He smiels and admits, "It has been quite a while since I have driven in New York you mighthave ot give me directions once we get there. "You don't know where one of the most major hospitals in the country is?" She will manage to tease him. "I'm only kidding. I can pull up GPS. Probably give you better directions." Officer Grayson nods, "Well I thankfully don't need to go to the hospital that often." After all he does have an Alfred. He says, "And yes that would be very helpful, though I am never sure how much to trust machines like that." "Top of the line tech. Has yet to get me lost." Sabrielle says, though her breathing has sped up a bit, even as she punches in where she wants to go. She will make sure the volume is up so he can hear when the voice gives direction. Officer Grayson notices the change in breathing, and he glances over, "Everything alright still?" He asks her. He follows the directions the machine gives him. "Just the little contractions." Sabrielle says to try and comfort the cop. She's lying, but she's awful good at it, since she can project any feeling she chooses.